Chloe Winters
Chloe Winters is a student at Lakewood Middle School. She is a member of Lakewood’s drama club. Chloe is dramatic, determined, and whimsical, and might even be seen on Broadway someday! Appearance Chloe is petite at 5'3 and has a slender and slightly curvy build. She has curly strawberry-blonde hair with front bangs and wide sky blue eyes. Her fashion style is preppy and somewhat inspired by the fashion of the Glee ''character Rachel Berry, consisting of sweaters, dresses, skirts, and Mary Jane shoes. She mainly wears clothing in bright shades of pink but at times wears different-colored floral outfits. Personality Chloe comes from a wealthy family, but that doesn't make her a snob; in fact, she's one of the friendliest girls one could ever meet. People naturally flock to her because of her smile, her outgoing behavior, and optimistic demeanor. Chloe is a member of the drama club, a school organization that she takes very seriously. She is determined to star in every school musical, and even if she doesn't receive the starring role, she makes the most of the role that she receives and puts in a lot of hard work to make sure she is doing the best job she can. Despite Chloe's mostly positive attitude, she can sometimes have a mean-spirited streak. She can be cliquey and dismissive of other's feelings, especially if she's mad at someone or is distracted by her preparation for a school musical. But once Chloe talks to her friends about their issues, all is forgiven, and she supports them all the way. Notable Moments Chloe is first introduced in 'First Experiences 'as a sixth grade student who begins attending Lakewood Middle School. One aspect of middle school she is excited about is the drama club, which is something she makes sure all of her friends know. During the club fair, she signs up for the drama club and meets her friend Robbie's classmate, Arabella. Chloe learns that she has a lot in common with Arabella, but due to her awkwardness, they don't exactly hit it off at first. Later, Chloe attends the first drama club meeting of the year and falls in love with it. There, she sees Arabella, but this time, their meeting is much more smooth and they start to become friends. Arabella invites Chloe to a sleepover that she is planning, and Chloe attends and brings her friend Jessie. She also helps Arabella with her crush on Robbie by telling her to be herself and not worry about what he thinks. In 'Best Friend or Boyfriend?, 'Chloe states that she and Arabella had signed up for tryouts for the school play, ''Into the Woods, with Chloe wanting to try out for Cinderella. In Arabella for President, ''the girls officially try out. In ''Revenge, ''it is revealed that Chloe did not get the part of Cinderella, but instead got the part of one of the ugly stepsisters, which she isn't that pleased about; however, she works hard in perfecting her role. In ''New Girls. ''she befriends a new girl, Maryann. At first, she is jealous of Maryann's acting and singing skills, but later gets over it. During the latter half of the sixth grade stories, Chloe's friendship with Arabella is put to the test when Arabella decides to quit the drama club and join a gymnastics group. In ''Break a Leg, ''she feels like Arabella is no longer spending as much time with her and relentlessly tries to get Arabella to rejoin the drama club when she breaks her leg; however, she supports Arabella when her friend decides to end her friendship with Susan temporarily. In ''Summer Rivalry, ''she is jealous of Arabella's friendship with Susan and tries to get rid of Susan by acting rude and cliquey when they go on an outing with Arabella and a few of their school friends. Unfortunately, all this does is create a rift between her and Arabella, but they later resolve it. In seventh grade, Chloe becomes close with Maryann and Daphne. In [[Audition Anxiety|''Audition Anxiety]]'', ''she tries out for the school play, Beauty and the Beast, ''as the titular role, but faces competition from Popular Sensation Lindsay Shapiro, who is also a talented singer and actress. She also develops a small crush on Ryder Hensley, a student who is also trying out for the play. Through hard work and perseverance, Chloe ends up getting the role of Belle. During the summer before eighth grade, Chloe goes on a trip with her mother to the United Kingdom to reconnect with her deceased father's sister and her family. Chloe doesn't click with anyone there, and feels uncomfortable when her father's best friend gets closer to Shannon. After an incident, Chloe decides to go back to the U.S., but later apologizes and talks to her mom over Skype. Also during the summer, Chloe helps Alex and her other friends make a gift for Jessie, who had just lost her grandmother. During the summer before ninth grade, Chloe receives a letter inviting her to attend a prestigious performing arts school, but it is in California, which means she has to decide whether or not to move and leave everything behind. Throughout the summer, Chloe struggles with her decision, but eventually decides to decline the offer. However, instead of attending Fairfield High School with her friends, she decides to attend a performing arts school in Atlanta. Relationships 'Jessie Sanchez Over the past few years, Chloe and Jessie have become closer friends. In elementary school, they were friends, but they weren't very close because Chloe was more girly and Jessie was a tomboy. However, in middle school, they begin hanging out with each other when they end up being in the same group of friends. Even though they are different, they realize that every adolescent girl goes through the same struggles and help each other out with their problems. Arabella Wilson Chloe and Arabella are best friends. When they first meet in sixth grade, they find out that they have a lot in common and join the drama club. They are inseparable until Arabella quits the drama club to join the gymnastics group at the community center. At first, Chloe dislikes this decision and feels like she is losing her best friend due to Arabella not being able to hang out with her as often anymore, but when she sees how much Arabella is enjoying her new hobby, she begins to accept it and not feel jealous. Despite being involved in different activities, Chloe and Arabella still remain close. Maryann Chang Chloe becomes close with Maryann after Arabella leaves the drama club. When Maryann starts attending Lakewood, Chloe is the first person to befriend her, show her around the school, and introduce her to the school's drama club. However, Chloe begins to become jealous of Maryann's talent and quick popularity. Fortunately, she is able to overcome her feelings and accept Maryann for who she is. Maryann is the person Chloe can turn to whenever she needs help in something drama-related. Shannon Winters ''' Shannon is Chloe's widowed mother. As Chloe gets older, she becomes closer to her mother and involves her in everything that she does. Shannon is very supportive of her daughter's endeavors and makes it a point to be involved in Chloe's life for as much as possible. Shannon likes to take Chloe to fun places and is more than willing to invite Chloe's friends along for the ride. Chloe is grateful for all the things that her mom has done in order for her to continue living life normally after her father's death and help her live life to the fullest. Gallery Chloe 2015.png Comission chloe winters by hyochii-d8v7sai.jpg *Latter picture by chii on deviantart.com* Trivia *The character of Chloe was based on a book series that the author's younger brother used to read. In it, there was a character named Chloe that was a rich girl. Other Information *Confidence: Chloe is mainly a confident and optimistic person. The only times where she showed insecurities were when she was jealous of Arabella's friendship with Susan, and if she is stressed out about getting a role in a school play. *Intelligence: Chloe has average intelligence; she does her work and studies like every other student and knows her strengths and weaknesses when it comes to academics. *Negative Emotions: Chloe's negative emotions are jealousy and cliqueyness. She usually acts this way towards someone that she is annoyed with or someone that she doesn't like. *Biggest Flaw: Chloe's biggest flaw is acting self-centered. This usually occurs when she is focused on practicing for a lead role in a school play/musical. She tends to act like her problems are the biggest and disregards her peers' issues, which annoys her. *Hobbies: Besides acting and performing, Chloe's activities also include watching musical movies, going shopping with her friends, and participating in school events. *Musical Preference: Chloe's favorite genre of music is musical theater, and she mainly listens to songs from musicals and musical movie soundtracks that she enjoys. She also enjoys a good bit of pop music. *Perception to Others: Many of Chloe's peers know her from the school productions, and some of them admire her acting talent. They are also drawn to Chloe when she is off the stage due to her generally bubbly attitude. *Friend Type: Chloe tends to flock to girly girls, and she especially likes people who share her passion for theater. She is friendly to anyone who is friendly to her back. *Romantic Type: Chloe is mainly attracted to boys who have some sort of interest in theater. *Family: Chloe lives with her single mother, Shannon. Her father, Finley, passed away in a car accident when she was four years old. Other Information Template inspired by http://prenncooder.deviantart.com/ Category:Main characters Category:Lakewood Students Category:Drama Students Category:Characters